


Penitencia.

by TagreenCat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TagreenCat/pseuds/TagreenCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No sé dio cuenta nunca durante el transcurso de su vida, de ninguna de ellas. Pero al final. Al final comenzaba a recordarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penitencia.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WilsonCats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilsonCats/gifts).



> Reto iniciado por Wilsoncats.

 

**Penitencia.**

 

No sé dio cuenta nunca durante el transcurso de su vida, de ninguna de ellas. Pero al final. Al final comenzaba a recordarlo.

La conciencia le llegó por primera vez mientras sentía la primera puñalada que Casca le clavaba; aunque fuera la de Bruto la que en realidad le dolía.  Se quedó gimiendo bajo la estatua de Pompeyo mientas el senado le mataba y, entre la muchedumbre, entre las caras traidoras que le acuchillaban a traición, con la sangre opacándole los ojos, miró la imponente mirada de su yerno en el mármol. Blanca y pulcra escultura que le miraba acusadora que se convertía en árbol muerto en un paraje solitario. Erguido sobre él con las ramas gruesas y torcidas, en la orilla del acantilado.

De ahí, por cada vez, el recuerdo volvía más claro. Tan claro como el dolor. Tan vivido como el calor que le hervía la sangre y le cocía el cerbero. Tan retumbante como sus aullidos a la nada mientras veía los astros de luz reflejarse contra la pequeña ventanilla frente a su cara. La Tierra delante de ella, en escala de grises, le distraía del dolor, más no del recuerdo. Un beso en la mejilla mientras todo le observan. De su hocico dentado salieron improperios ladridos y de sus ojos, que se derretían con rapidez, lagrimas lloradas con pasión en otra vida. Su cuerpo, destrozado, esparciéndose en la estratosfera. 

Y de las cenizas, surgió de nuevo él. O surgió ella. 

Mirando al gentío que clama por su muerte mientras camina digna hasta instalarse en la tarima. Contempla de reojo la guillotina que cortará su cuello. La misma chusma que le grita en francés, le recuerda al publico que tiempo atrás, vidas atrás, se arrojaba a los pies de su Maestro pidiendo por milagros en arameo.  La corona siempre le quedó grande, piensa, pero no es nada comparado a la burla sátira llena de espinas con las que lo coronaron Él, su más grande anhelo.

A veces pasan vidas en las que no recuerda nada, pero tiene la certeza de que no hubo paz en el final.

Otras veces lo recuerda mucho antes, pero lo confunde con falsas epifanías. Como el sonido que saborea con anticipación en su mano con las libras que el cliente le ofrece para seducirla y llevarla a la oscuridad de Buck’s Row, sintiéndose afortunada luego de ser desalojada porque le faltaran cuatro peniques. Las monedas tintinean en el saco del hombre y ella ya se imagina presumiéndolas a la cacera que la echó esa noche. El sonido la regresa a un instante mucho tiempo atrás y tarde se da cuenta que está por acabar de la misma manera. Y no es la daga con la que le rajan la garganta la que la hacen enterarse que acaba de venderse de igual forma a como cuando vendió al Hijo por plata.

La pedrada en la cabeza que recibe mientras dice en náhuatl que les es imposible ganar le sacude las ideas mientras se desangra. Los invasores de piel blanca que vienen del otro lado del mar son más de lo que su pueblo, arcaico y dividido, puede manejar. Los gritos de su gente, en una lengua bárbara, le suenan como el eco de todo un pueblo pidiendo la liberación de Barrabás.

A veces pasa, casi contado con los dedos, que marca una diferencia. Que un arrepentimiento le colma las entrañas desde el momento en que sale del vientre y se dedica el resto de la vida a hacer algo que lo libere de un remordimiento del que no tiene idea por qué, pero que le empuja a una vida de servicio. En dos ocasiones, el final termina igual aunque el lugar y el tiempo son distintos. Con una bala entre los sesos, ve las imágenes que se sabe ya de memoria: la gente que lo abraza y le saluda en Tijuana es como la que le rodeaba suplicando hablar de sus favores para con su Maestro, así como todos esos pastores y pueblerinos a los que veía desde lejos, bien arriba en una azotea, escuchando con atención las palabras del Mesías, exactamente como los espectadores que presencian su muerte en el alto palco en el Teatro Ford.

No sabe cómo es que se da cuenta que el tiempo para él no es lineal. Que se salta de adelante o hacia atrás. En ocasiones, se ve a sí mismo manejando un auto y viviendo una vida consumista, al siguiente instante, en una existencia póstuma, es rebajado al nivel de un esclavo muerto de hambre que es subyugado para construir con sangre los cimientos de un imperio en el que siquiera se ha escuchado sobre la primera llegada de su Maestro, el Hijo de Dios.

Su presencia suele ser, la mayoría de las veces, completamente dispensable. Vive una vida cotidiana que termina de manera abrupta. Al día siguiente es alguien más.

Ha estado en toda clases de tiempo y acumula la memoria como una maldición, para no recordarla sino hasta el ultimo soplo de vida. Ha sido quemada en Salem y devorado en algún paraje perdido mientras predica la palabra de Dios. Tiene sabido que en algún momento de la historia, terminó entre las garras de una bestia o con el pecho perforado en algún asalto sorpresivo.

Sabe también que ha sido héroe y villano. Que alguna vez un amante despechado le cortó en pedazos y le emparedo bajo el tapiz de una cocina, que con su cuerpo han alimentado a los perros mientras aun estuvo vivo o que murió de hipotermia en medio de la soledad. A habido vidas enteras en las que luchó por un sueño y se quedó en el camino.

Otra más, siquiera humano, Gengis Khan le prendía fuego a su cola para incendiar la ciudad de Wolohai. Renacer hombre no era un requisito. Muchas veces fue la bestia cazada con violencia, el burro que halaba la carreta hasta morir de peste y hambre o el salmón que el oso rompe en pedazos mientras le come vivo.

Nunca nadie ha visto el Cielo y vuelve para contarlo, los designios de Dios y su castigos son secretos, pero aún así, la memoria mantiene cínicas en su esencia las palabras que en una de sus tantos viajes terrenales, con las lagrimas asomando por arreboladas mejillas, pregunta entre hipidos por el destino del traidor al Hijo.

—Judas — le dice el verdugo con palabras de navaja, que en ese entonces es personificado por una aferrada abuela —, no tiene perdón de Él. El Señor le castigó con una eternidad de suplicios en las fauces de La Bestia. Satanás lo tiene en la boca y lo rompe con sus dientes una y otra vez. Es la penitencia que merece luego de sus actos — se persigna y besa el rosario en su cuello y escupe al suelo, tratando de sacarse de la lengua el nombre maldito.

Como niño, nunca entendió. Como Judas, ese Judas que recuerda todo siempre al ultimo instante, esa alma agotada y remendada que escuchaba desde el corazón del infante, lo entiende a la perfección. Cada vida, cada parpadeo, cada final abrupto y doloroso son la penitencia por ser el mártir oscuro que diera inicio y razón a la salvación humana. La victima de la ironía cínica de ser el instrumento de obra de Su Señor. La sangre de su Maestro limpió el piso de su impureza y ahora le castigan por cumplir con su papel.

Empero, lo acepta. Lo acepta porque no hubo nadie, ni María Madre ni  Magdalena postrada limpiando pesarosa los pies del erudito con sus lagrimas, que amara a Jesus tanto como lo amó él. Lo acepta porque inició la salvación del mundo que Él amaba. Lo acepta con la frente el alto y recibe sin chistar el rencor de toda una humanidad que le escupe en la cara con sus palabras filosas y sus pensamientos hediondos. El titulo del _“Mayor Traidor en la historia del hombre”_ , son letras que tiene cinceladas en el alma como placa, un nombre que todos conocen y que nadie más posee: _Judas Iscariote._

**Author's Note:**

> Reto lanzado por mi amigo WilsonCats. Espero Disculpe la demora.
> 
> Agradecimiento especial a Romyknight, por prestarme su computadora. 
> 
> Una cosa corta que no estaría mal tratar más a fondo.
> 
> Como referencias históricas, hago mención a Julio Cesar, Laika, María Antonieta de Austria, Mary Ann Nichols, Moctezuma, Luis Donaldo Colosio, Abraham Lincoln. También a uno de los Mil Gatos que utilizó Gengis Khan para tomar la fortaleza de Wolohai. 
> 
> En mi adolescencia, al preguntar por el destino de este personaje, en la catequesis me dijeron que su final fue ser el primer alma en el infierno y su penitencia la más dolorosa, ser despedazado una y otra vez por la bestia durante el tiempo que la eternidad dure.


End file.
